


The First

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: But I'll get there, F/M, Not really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: “You aren’t the safest kid, Milo, and it’s easy to worry when I see concrete pipes chasing after you or trees breaking your windows.”
“That kind of stuff happens to me all the time, though."





	

“You know, there isn’t a day that passes by that I don’t worry about you,” Melissa, trying her hardest to stay focused on the piece of paper in front of her, manages to tell him and she wishes she could look down to find out if he decided to pay her any attention or chose to finish his own homework.

His quick response answered that question, “Worry?”

She lets out an exaggerated breath that she didn’t know she was holding in and tried to think of the best way to say it. One hand fiddled with a curled piece of her hair while the other busied itself erasing answers off the paper. She heard a sound of confusion from him, so she comes up with the first excuse in her mind.

“You aren’t the safest kid, Milo, and it’s easy to worry when I see concrete pipes chasing after you or trees breaking your windows.”

“That kind of stuff happens to me all the time, though,” he pushes the chair away from the desk to get a better view of her on top of his bed with one leg crossed and both hands occupied and an eyebrow raised that makes it look like she’s more concentrated on other things. But he knows she’s absorbing every word he says.

“Yeah, exactly. Do you expect me not to be after all of that?” It's a slight accusation and she didn't mean to sound harsh as she thinks it does, especially now that his typical grin is gone and is replaced with what she can only call surprise.

“You always acted so careless about it. As if you understood that I wasn't worried about it.”

“Milo, I care about you. Of course I worry. You're my…” she pauses only because he's pushed out of the chair and looks like he's ready to jump up next to her, “best friend.”

He smiles and she's unsure of why she feels so anxious, “I'm glad you care, but like you said. I've been chased by a concrete pipe. I can handle anything!” He's throwing his arms out, she knows it's supposed to cheer her up and maybe it worked, but she can't help but worry.

“Milo-”

“What made you bring this up anyway?”

It was a question she wasn't sure she could answer because it’s been weeks since she first thought about how dangerous he actually is. Each day she’d think up a new way he could injure himself and every injury could easily lead to something more damaging. That thought alone kept her up at night until she gave in and texted him hoping he'd still be awake. The majority of the time he wasn't, but on the occasions that he was he'd chat and she’d ask every nonchalant question she had as if she wasn't afraid.

Did anything exciting happen today?

Any new scars recently?

Did you hear about that accident? You didn't have anything to do with it, did you?

Could she honestly blame him for not getting it?

“Just thinking, I guess.”

He nods that's followed by a grin tugging at his lips. Then, his hand reaches out to touch hers on top of the paper, “I'll be fine because I have you to watch out for me. And I always will, right?”

“O-Of course,” she wants to grip his hand and she wants to for as long as can, but he's soon pulling away.

“Let's get back to the homework, okay?”


End file.
